Flashback
by Shipperness
Summary: They were in love. They were in trouble. They left so they could be together and they came back so they could make amends. Witness their story as it unfolds. SetoxTéa. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: KaibaCorp belongs to Seto Kaiba, I have no idea who owns Sony, Jean-Christophe Novelli appears courtesy of the big chef God, and Yu-Gi-Oh and all its elements are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi. No infringement is intended, and I promise to return all characters in one piece, albeit with some new and interesting psychological problems. **

**Summary: They were in love. They were in trouble. They left so they could be together. They came back so they could make amends. Witness their story as it unfolds. Seto/Téa. **

**Well, here it is, my big multi-chaptered Seto/Téa romance. This idea popped into my head while i was listening to the song "Papa don't preach" by Madonna.  
****Reviews are nice, Constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged, and pointless flames will be openly mocked. **

**IMPORTANT: Don't be tempted to skip the bits in bold italics at the beginning. Even if it doesn't make sense right now it WILL! It's all quite relevant! (Especially the _date's)

* * *

_****  
Chapter 1: Shock Arrival.**

_**Who's Who Magazine, Tokyo's No.1 Society Periodical: Special Feature, 1st October, 2001.**_

**_Seto Kaiba has been named the No.1 most eligible bachelor in Tokyo. The teen billionaire is a resident of Domino City, a prefecture of Tokyo, and at the tender age of 18, he is the owner and CEO of his own multi-billion yen, internationally successful corporation. A former child prodigy, Seto is one of the most intelligent men in Japan today and he has the looks to go with it. He has also shown a sensitive side, as the sole guardian and carer of his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba (12)…_**

_**Tokyo Times: Front Page. 14th November, 2001.  
**_**_"Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corporation,(pictured left) has announced plans to move away from Japan. In a press conference last night, Mr. Kaiba said that while he was leaving the country, he had no plans to sell KaibaCorp. "I can easily manage the company from overseas. No jobs will be lost, everything will continue exactly the same as it always has, except I will not be here in person" said Mr. Kaiba. However, he was not forthcoming on the reasons for the move. When questions, he merely said that he and his brother were leaving for 'personal reasons'. The 18-year-old billionaire took over KaibaCorp after the tragic death of his father, Gozaburo Kaiba, and turned it from a second grade weapons producer into one of the most successful producers of gaming and medical technology in the world…"_**

_**Tokyo Times: Business Section. 21st February, 2002.  
**__**"CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba, was back in Domino City today for a meeting with the head of Sony concerning the development of the new Virtual Reality Gaming System "DreamVision". The collaboration between Sony and KaibaCorp has been described as everything from 'genius' to a 'pipe dream'. Many thought nothing would come of it, but, with the combined efforts of both companies, the necessary research has been completed and the new system is expected to be put into production immediately. There is no word yet on when the system will be made available to the public…"**_

_**Tokyo Times: Front Page, 23rd June, 2002.  
**_**_"It was all glitz and glamour last night as KaibaCorp and Sony launched their collaborative project "DreamVision". The city's gliteratti were out in force at the spectacular party thrown in honour of the event. There was rumoured to be over 500 bottles of champagne on ice, and master chef Jean-Christophe Novelli was flown in especially to make sure the food was perfect. There was a demonstration of the DreamVision technology, and then stations set up so that the guests could experience it for themselves. The evening was quoted by many to be 'perfect', and for all accounts and purposes, it was. But there was one thing missing. Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp failed to make an appearance. The KaibaCorp PR Team were on hand to answer any questions but all they would say was that "Mr. Kaiba could not make it due to 'personal reasons'"…"_**

**_Who's Who Magazine, Tokyo's No.1 Society Periodical: Society News, 1st January, 2005.  
_****_"Get your claws out ladies, wealthy CEO Seto Kaiba, may be moving back to Domino! Despite claims that he is happy to remain where he is, Mr. Kaiba's has made a lot of trips back into Domino City in the past few months, and rumours abound that he may be planning to return for good…."_**

**_Tokyo Times: Business Section, 24th March, 2005.  
_****_"Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation is rumoured to be making a permanent move back to Domino City. Despite the fact that he has run KaibaCorp successfully from overseas for the last two-and-a-half years, Mr. Kaiba's business trips back to the city have become more and more frequent and people are saying that he may soon have to move back to be close to his company once more…"_**

Yugi Moto sighed as he leaned back in his chair, raising the remote control. He flicked through the channels quickly, passing up two action movies, three different soap operas and a documentary about fish.

He sighed again and continued flicking. Television really was a load of garbage these days. But then again, so was life. He was in a lull, a rut, however you wanted to describe it. He was bored.

Nothing was going on. There were no duelling tournaments, and he had a couple of weeks off from university. He'd finished all of his assignments in the first week of the holiday, and now he had nothing to do.

He'd already tried ringing the gang, but they were all busy. Tristan had to work today, and Joey had taken Serenity out for 'quality time'. There was one person who would have dropped whatever they were doing to hang out with him, but she was gone.

No, he corrected himself. She wasn't gone, she had been _stolen_.

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. She had been manipulated. Her mind poisoned and turned away from her friends.

'That's not true…' his conscience whispered to him. The old feeling of guilt surfaced again but he pushed it away. 'No' he thought, 'she made her choice, so wherever she is, she can live with it'

Something on the TV caught his attention. It was a news program, displaying a picture of Seto Kaiba. It was a recent picture, no doubt taken on one of his trips back to Domino. He hadn't changed much, Yugi thought. His features were a little bit sharper, more mature if that was possible. But apart from that, same old Kaiba.

'Wonder what he's doing on the news' Yugi wondered to himself idly. Suddenly, a hopeful feeling shot through him. 'Maybe he died or something…'

Yugi jumped, wondering where that thought had come from. Before he could ponder it further, the picture flickered off the screen and was replaced by a news caster. He turned up the volume

**"And in other news, CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba has confirmed rumours that he will be making a permanent move back to Domino City…"**

Yugi stared at the screen in disbelief. He was coming back? Darn it…'and life was so peaceful'.

Yugi smirked. What he wouldn't give to be bored again. He switched his focus back to the TV, realising that the anchorwoman was still speaking

**"…has said that there are many different reasons for his decision to come back. Mr Kaiba will arrive tomorrow afternoon with his wife and young daughter, and his brother is expected to fly in sometime next week…"**

Yugi's jaw hit the ground. Wife…daughter…Kaiba got _married_? Kaiba had a _child_? Wonders would never cease. Briefly wondering what kind of father Kaiba was, and then dismissing the notion as too disturbing to even contemplate, Yugi reached for the phone.

After leaving messages for Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Mai (who happened to be in town at that time), Yugi decided he needed to lie down.

Joey tugged irritably at his collar. Despite the fact that the air conditioning was on full blast, it was still uncomfortably hot in the café.

It was mid July, and a full on heatwave had hit Domino. Feeling sweat trickling down the back of his neck, he cursed the sun and then prayed his deodorant wouldn't fail him.

Taking a long drink of the iced water that sat in front of him, he glared at his sister, who sat opposite him in the booth, idly staring out the window and fanning herself with a paper napkin. She didn't appear to be outwardly affected by the heat at all.

Serenity Wheeler was sat there, happy as a clown, looking fresh and comfortable. Her skin wasn't flushed and damp like his was, but only showed the healthy shimmer of a light tan; her hair was sleek and smooth as always unlike Joey's matt of limp blonde strands, dark with sweat; and her mint green sundress was not sticking to her back like his T-shirt was.

He growled low in his throat, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Serenity looked over at him.

"Joey, are you OK?"

A sigh

"Yeah, sis, I'm fine. It's just this damn heat"

"It _is_ uncomfortable, isn't it"

Joey only shook his head. He glanced at his watch. He sighed. He had another drink. He glanced at his watch again. He sighed. He looked out the window. Extra deep sigh—

"Joey! Stop sighing. You're driving me crazy!"

Joey sighed.

Serenity's right eye twitched.

"Hey guys!"

Tristan slid in the booth, sitting himself right next to Serenity. As much as this annoyed Joey, he realised that his friend might just have saved him from a fate worse than death. Although Serenity wasn't outwardly flustered as he was, her patience was wearing thin. The heat was getting to her after all.

Tristan glanced between his two friends uneasily, aware that he had interrupted a bit of a tense moment. He cleared his throat

"So, any idea why Yugi asked us to meet him?"

Joey shook his head, "Nah, just said he had something he wanted to discuss"

Tristan poured himself some water from the pitcher on the table. "Think it's got something to do with Kaiba?"

Joey stared at him. "Where did that come from? Why the heck would it have anything to do with Kaiba?"

Serenity smacked her forehead, and Tristan sat blinking. "Dude, don't you watch the friggin' news?"

"No, why?"

"'No, why' he says. You should, you might actually learn something"

"Tristan, spit it out already, what does any of this have to do with Kaiba?"

"He's back in town. Or at least he will be in two hours."

"So…?"

"For good"

Pause

Tristan gripped the edge of the table, bracing himself. Serenity leaned back as far as the seat would allow her to go. They watched Joey turn shades of red, purple and green before he opened his mouth.

He was interrupted by a low, female voice before he could say anything. "Wow, Joey, I've never seen anyone change that many colours so fast before. You should be in the circus"

They all looked round to see Mai Valentine standing there, smirk on her face, Yugi standing behind her looking rather bemused. Joey's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he ogled Mai in her tight shirt, mini skirt and leather boots.

"Close your mouth Joey, you'll swallow an insect" she rolled her eyes as she slid in next to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. Joey turned scarlet and began spluttering. Mai tossed off a trademark smirk.

Yugi shook his head as he plopped down next to Tristan. Life would be so much simpler if Joey and Mai would just stop dancing around each other and get together.

After ordering a glass of fruit juice for himself, and after watching Joey timidly insist on paying for Mai's iced tea, Yugi looked around at his friends with a serious expression on his face.

"So, I take it you've all heard, then?" he started, taking a deep breath

Everyone nodded, except for Joey who still looked as though he was suffering slightly from shock. Yugi bit his lip, "Then I guess you know what I want to talk about"

"I don't" said Mai, breaking into the silence that had momentarily descended on them "What's the big deal, Yugi? I know you have history with Kaiba, heck we all do, but Battle City ended a long time ago. Can't you put it behind you?"

She looked around at her companions who were all regarding her solemnly. There was an awkward pause as Yugi tried to think of the best way to explain the situation, but it was Joey who stepped in with a sympathetic glance toward his friend

"Mai…you're right, we don't really like Kaiba, but Duellist's Kingdom or Battle City or any of that old stuff ain't the major problem"

He broke off then, and looked down at the table, trying to find the best way to proceed. Mai glanced at the others, who all appeared to be lost in their own thoughts then back at Joey. Patiently, she waited for him to continue. When he did eventually turn back to her there was pain in his eyes. Mai felt a familiar tightening in her chest, but pushed it away. Now was not the time.

Joey took a deep breath

"Mai, you remember Tea, right?"

Mai nodded "Of course, she's in New York, right? Doing the dancing thing? To be honest I was a bit upset she didn't bother to say goodbye"

Joey nodded "Yeah, there's a reason she just left like that without even saying goodbye or having a party or anythin', like she was planning…"

Joey sat on the sofa in Yugi's living room, with Tristan on one side of him and Serenity on the other. Yugi sat sprawled on the floor, leaning against the side of the couch. They were all staring at the TV, but none of them were really watching it.

**"Maybe we should talk to her, apologise" Serenity spoke up timidly. The three boys looked at her**

**"Why? We don't have anything to apologise for" Tristan spoke up**

**"But she was so upset…we made her cry" Serenity looked distressed by the fact**

**"I know, and it's horrible, but it's for her own good, ultimately. He's no good for her Serenity" Yugi spoke that time, craning his neck to look up at her from his position on the floor.**

**Joey nodded and peered at her**

**"Yugi's right, sis. We're only looking out for her. He's using her, you know he is. It was better that we try to get her to see the light than have him hurt her"**

**Serenity sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know, it's just…She seemed so happy and excited when she told us she was seeing him…she was in love…"**

**The boys flinched at the sound of the 'L' word, but Serenity continued anyway**

**"And then everyone just blew up and we were all telling her that he was a creep and she was trying to tell us something but she never got to because we weren't listening. Don't you wonder about that? Don't you feel guilty?"**

**Before anyone could answer, a new voice joined the conversation**

**"You _should_ feel guilty for it"**

**Four sets of eyes snapped to the doorway, where their friend stood looking angry and upset**

**"Tea! We were just talking about you—" Tristan was cut off by an elbow to the ribs from Joey**

**"Yes, so I heard" Tea shook her head sadly "I came here to see if we could make amends, but I can see your opinions haven't changed any." She sighed and turned to leave**

**"Tea wait!" Yugi cried, standing up and starting toward her "Please Tea, we're sorry it got so out of hand yesterday, but you have to see that he's only going to hurt you!"**

**Tea shook her head "He loves me"**

**"He only says he does! He's an expert liar, you know that!"**

**"NO!"**

**Her shout startled Joey. He had never really known Tea to get angry-she was always the pacifist, preferring to sort everything out by calm discussion-but she was sure getting angry now. There was no doubt in Joey's mind who had influenced _that_.**

**"No! He would never lie to me, he loves me, I know he does, and I love him"**

**"Tea, I know you think you love him" Tristan said slowly "But…can't you see he's just manipulating you?"**

**"You don't know what I'm feeling" Tea snapped "and you don't know him"**

**"I know enough! We all do, c'mon Tea, it's Kaiba! He's bad news"**

**"But he's different once you get to know him."**

**They stared at her**

**"He is!" she said desperately "He's so good to me, if you only got to know him—"**

**"Get to know him? Are you nuts?" Joey immediately wished he hadn't opened his mouth**

**"Tea, I—"**

**"No"**

**Tea was taking deep breaths to try and calm herself now, and she was visibly trying not to cry**

**"I came here to try to get you to understand" she started in a shaky voice "I wanted you to know…" she broke off, shaking her head and turning away again**

**"Tea please" Yugi grabbed her arm gently, preventing her from leaving "What did you want us to know?"**

**"It doesn't matter now. I've seen your opinions, and nothing I can say now will change that" She let out a strangled sob as the tears finally fell, and Joey's heart broke for her. He never wanted this. He got up off the couch and made to put his and on her arm but Tea shied away from him, wrenching out of Yugi's grip at the same time. She closed her eyes and composed herself, then looked at them with regret.**

**"I'm going to New York. On the next flight out."**

**There was a shocked silence. Joey desperately wanted this to be a dream at that moment. He didn't want to lose her, she was one of his best friend's, more…she was like a sister to him, as close to him as Serenity was. When he spoke, his voice sounded hoarse**

**"But you can't leave…what about him? I thought you loved him or something" the last part was almost sneered, but Joey restrained himself. He couldn't afford to push her further away. Tea shook her head again**

**"It's ruined, I can't stay here" And she turned and walked out,**

**Joey tried one last time "Tea, it's just Kaiba! He's not worth it!"**

**Tea paused in the doorway to look back at them for a second**

**"I hope one day you'll understand why I have to do this…thanks for trying Serenity"**

**And then she was gone.**

"…That was about three years ago. We haven't spoken to her since."

Mai was quiet for a moment, trying to digest this new information. She shook her head slightly

"So…Tea was seeing Kaiba? _Kaiba_?"

Everyone nodded. Mai leaned back in her seat and looked back at Joey. He looked upset and she could tell he was feeling guilty. After a moment's hesitation she took his hand and gave it a brief squeeze before dropping it again. He looked at her and managed a small smile.

Yugi spoke up for the first time since Joey had begun his retelling of events

"Kaiba left a week after that for God-knows-where, taking his brother with him. We haven't spoken to him since then either, even when he came back for business trips"

Serenity bit her lip, and looked around at her friends. She looked at her brother, who was leaning into Mai slightly, but the other woman didn't seem to mind. They had gone on, they had survived and been happy mostly. But it wasn't the same without Tea.

"So what do we do? Do we confront Kaiba, or pretend like nothing ever happened?

Before anyone could answer, something caught Mai's eye. The television in the corner of the small café had the volume turned down low, but the picture of a bustling Tokyo International airport grabbed at her attention.

"Guys…"

They all turned to look where she was looking and Tristan signalled for a waitress to turn up the volume.

Seto Kaiba steadily made his way through the airport, despite the people that were swarming around him and the flashes going off in his face. Reporters were shouting questions at him and, for once, he deigned to answer some of them.

**"Mr Kaiba! Is it true that you're now married?"**

**"Yes"**

**"And you have a child?"**

**"Yes"**

**"We were expecting them to be with you now, where are they?"**

**"I'm afraid you missed them, they flew in last night"**

**"Why is that, Mr Kaiba?"**

**"My wife and I felt that all of this fuss might frighten our daughter"**

"He's actually thinking of other people?" Tristan sneered derisively. Serenity smacked him on the arm

**"Mr Kaiba! Is your brother here too?"**

**"No, he's coming next week, as planned"**

**"Mr Kaiba! Are you here permanently?"**

**"For the foreseeable future, yes"**

**"Mr Kaiba, what are your plans for KaibaCorp now that you're back?"**

**"Mr Kaiba, are you planning to host another duelling tournament?"**

**"Mr Kaiba! Mr Kaiba!"**

But he disappeared into a sleek limousine and drove off without answering anymore questions.

The five friends in the booth turned back to each other.

"Well…he seemed…" Serenity trailed off, trying to find the words

"Mellow?" Mai supplied

"Almost" Serenity nodded. Tristan snorted

"Please! It's Kaiba. He's just putting on an act.

Joey nodded thoughtfully. He knew it was true, but still…he couldn't help but think about what Tea had said before she left them. He couldn't see it, but if Tea believed…Nah. He shook the thought out of his head. He shook his whole body out, earning him a strange look from Mai. He was feeling some anger on Tea's behalf. He hadn't seen her for years and she probably hated him, but still…

"That guys got some nerve ya know!" he said hotly "Messin' Tea up like that and then going off and getting a family and all. Jackass!"

He huffed. Mai patted him on the leg distractedly. She was looking at her watch.

"Well guys, this has been fascinating but I've gotta go. I have a manicure in half an hour"

Serenity finished her drink and picked up her purse

"I should go too. I have to go to work" Serenity had a part-time job in a florist down town. Unlike her brother, she never had to work to survive but she liked having the extra cash.

"I'm going that way. I'll drive you" Mai said sliding out of the booth

"Okay"

And after saying goodbye to the men-Joey got another kiss on the cheek which left him blushing and spluttering like before-the two women walked out into the afternoon sunshine.

Joey recovered the ability to speak once Mai and her short skirt disappeared out the door. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Well, you can do what you want, but I have to get back to the Game shop" Yugi sighed and picked up his car keys.

Joey and Tristan watched their smaller friend leave. Yugi had really been hit the hardest by Tea's leaving. They knew that he had always loved her but never knew if she felt the same. Obviously she didn't. And even though she hadn't meant it as a slap in the face, that's what it felt like.

Poor Tea though, Joey thought. Kaiba really messed her up good and proper. She had been thoroughly manipulated. God how he'd love to get his hands on that smarmy son of a—

"Joey are you listening to me?"

"What?"

A sigh

"Yeah, didn't think so. I said, I think we should head over to take a look-see at Kaiba. I don't think that he ever sold that house."

"You wanna _spy_ on him?"

pause

"Pretty much, yeah"

Another pause. A look.

"Cool, let's go"

Crawling along the perimeter wall of the Kaiba estate twenty minutes later, Joey was beginning to wonder what the fk he'd been thinking. He didn't want to know what Kaiba was up to, he didn't even want to _see_ Kaiba. Yet here he was, on his hands and knees, crawling along behind his best friend in the dirt. God help him if Kaiba ever got wind of this.

Tristan had figured that coming from the airport, Kaiba wouldn't be home yet. For all his money, even he couldn't part the afternoon traffic in down town Tokyo. For some reason, Tristan seemed to think that just a glimpse of Seto Kaiba stepping out of a car and walking into his home would provide some sort of answer to any number of questions. For some reason, when his friend had suggested it, Joey had agreed.

Shinnying up the ten foot stone wall was no mean feat, but some how they managed to get up there alive. They didn't try to enter the property, knowing security guards or trained killer dogs would probably pick them up in an instant. Instead they clung awkwardly to the top of the wall, using footholds as leverage. It didn't really matter anyway, they could see the drive and the frond door from where they were.

The Kaiba mansion hadn't changed at all. It was still a grand and stately affair that showed off the ridiculous amount of money that Kaiba possessed. Styled to look like some kind of Italian villa, it's whitewashed walls glowed in the sunshine. There was a large circular gravel driveway with a large ornamental round Koi pool in the centre of it. The house was lined with colourful flower-beds and ivy crawled up the walls.

The driveway was currently a hive of activity. Apparently the movers had not come in advance of the family, for there were still several big moving vans parked in the drive. A tray of mugs presumably containing coffee was perched on the side of the koi pool and sweaty men with huge muscles and tight shirts were lugging boxes and expensive pieces of furniture into the house.

Tristan and Joey watched as a scrubbed wood table, an exotic carved dresser and a couple of ornate mirrors were carted through the front door before they saw something that grabbed their interest.

A little girl came out of the house and into the sunshine, walking over to the koi pool and leaning over the side, putting her hands in the water, trying to touch the large fish that swam beneath the surface.

She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress and a pair of white sandals. Her chestnut brown hair was tied back with a bright yellow ribbon and a couple of colourful bangles dangled from her small wrists.

As she swirled her hands around in the water, one of the bangles slipped off. She leaned over further to try to reach it, but she was too small and her arms nowhere near reached the bottom.

One of the sweaty removal men came out of the house while she was still struggling in vain to reach her lost bracelet and went over to her. Joey and Tristan were too far away to hear what was being said, but the man leaned over and scooped up the bangle and handed it back to her, earning him a hug and a mega-watt smile before the girl ran to look at the flowers.

Tristan leaned toward Joey slightly "You think that's Kaiba's kid?"

"Has to be. Sure looks like him"

Tristan snorted. Joey looked at him.

"What?"

"Oh I was just thinking how weird it was that a kid that looks like Kaiba could be in anyway cute"

Joey sniggered, remembering to keep it quiet so that no one would hear him. "When do you think Kaiba will get here? My arm's are killing me, man"

It was that moment that the large gates swung open and a limousine rolled onto the drive. It stopped just short of the koi pool, not being able to get any further because of the moving vans. The door opened and Seto Kaiba stepped out.

"Still looks like an arrogant bastard to me" Tristan muttered quietly and Joey stifled a laugh.

The little girl looked up from her flowers and a brilliant smile lit up her face. Her shout of 'Daddy' was so loud that it carried clearly across to Joey and Tristan. She ran to her father and that was when the two friends witnessed something that almost made them fall off the wall.

Seto Kaiba; cold, unfeeling, stilted Seto Kaiba dropped his briefcase and caught the little girl as she launched herself at him, picking her up and twirling her around in the air before bringing her close for a tight hug.

Joey and Tristan were so caught up in the sight of Seto Kaiba hugging (_hugging_!) his daughter, that they didn't notice the dark haired woman in a knee length denim skirt and a light pink top who came out of the house, until she had turned her back to them and was walking toward Kaiba and the little girl.

Kaiba saw her coming, and shifted the little girl to his hip, wrapping his free arm around the woman and kissing her soundly. Tristan made gagging noises and Joey kicked his friend, almost sending them both to the ground. Tristan whistled quietly

"Kaiba sure got himself a looker"

"Dude, you haven't even seen her face"

"Yeah but check out those legs"

When Kaiba and the woman, who was presumably his wife, broke apart, Kaiba had a smile on his face. He said a few words to her and turned his head to his daughter who laughed and kissed him on the cheek, hugging his neck. Adjusting the small child on his hip while his wife leant down and picked up his briefcase, he kissed her soft brown hair. His wife also received a quick peck on the lips as he draped his arm around her waist and the three of them turned to walk into the house.

It was then, as the woman's face came into view, that Joey and Tristan got the shock of their lives. Her hair was longer than when they'd last seen her, her features more mature and positively glowing in the presence of her husband and child, but she was unmistakable in her appearance.

It was Tea.

**

* * *

Whew! I've been writing this story for a while, but I've been writing random chapters from the middle and end. The first chapter is always the hardest for me…I know there wasn't a lot of Seto or Tea or their _gorgeous_ daughter in this chapter, but there will be (obviously) A LOT more of them in the next one. I know I tried to shroud the identity of Seto's wife and failed miserably (like you couldn't guess anyway) but it's all for effect! Hope you liked it! More Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and all its elements are copyright of Kazuki Takahashi. No infringement is intended and I promise to return all the characters in one piece, albeit with some new and interesting psychological problems. **

* * *

**Flashback: Chapter 2**

Tea Kaiba pulled the dustsheets off of the white suede couch in the living room and shook her head. She would have to either get some throw blankets or go shopping for a new sofa very soon. White suede was definitely _not _child friendly. She dreaded to think of all the fun new ways that her daughter could find to destroy this piece of furniture.

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. It was mid-July and the heat was intense. She knew she should have listened to Seto when he told her to let the workers come ahead and sort everything out before they got here, but she just couldn't let other people organize her home. Call her a control freak, but she wanted things how she wanted them, and nothing was going to stop her getting her way on this. This was a fresh start for her family, and they would have a fresh, beautiful home to go with it.

Tea did not count the fact that they had lived in Domino before, that her husband had lived in this house before. That was another time, and she had been a different person.

Since then she had wised up a bit, thickened her skin. She had been reluctant to come back to Domino and leave the life that she and her husband had built together, but the sensible side of her admitted that it was for the best in the long run. They had to face their past sometime, and their daughter had a right to know where she came from.

Thinking of her daughter, she looked around for a glimpse of the brown hair or the yellow dress that she had put on the child that morning. She didn't see her, even though the girl had been with her just minutes before. The Tea that gave birth to the tiny creature she had held with awe for the first time three years ago would have panicked, but the last year or so of living with a toddler had strengthened her mothering instincts. She and Seto had raised their child well. Her little girl would not be far away.

"Jessica!" she called out her daughter's name, making sure to keep her voice soft so as not to alarm the girl.

There was a shuffling sound and Jessica Kaiba appeared from the hallway, trailing bubble wrap as she unwrapped something in her small hands. Her face was intent and her delicate fingers could not tear the packaging. Tea smiled and knelt on the carpet (white, Tea realised with a grimace) in front of her offspring.

"What have you got there, baby?"

Jessica looked at her mother with large eyes

"I just wanted to help, mama, but it won't open" The child seemed honestly upset by the fact that she wasn't able to help her mother unpack.

Tea grinned, feeling the familiar swell of pure love and pride she always felt when she looked at her daughter.

"That's okay honey, this is all boring grown up work anyway. Why don't you go and play outside?"

Jessica nodded and handed the small package to Tea before running towards the open front door.

Tea watched her daughter run out into the sunshine before tearing the bubble wrap off with ease, revealing a framed photograph of herself in the hospital, holding a newborn Jessica. She had mixed feelings about that picture. Tea thought she looked terrible in it. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes and her hair was limp and dark with sweat. She looked exhausted.

Tea would have much preferred that they had framed one of the photographs that had been taken a few hours later, after she had gotten some rest. But Seto insisted that she was radiant in that first one, exhausted but happy.

Tea shook her head and placed the frame on one of the empty shelves that lined the walls. The white walls, she noted with disdain. She sighed; she was really going to have to do a serious overhaul on the whole place. Unfortunately, she had to get the family's sizable amount of possessions into the house and organized before she could even think about re-decorating. Until then, she would just have to keep Jessica in the kitchen. Or outside, she thought with a chuckle.

She walked into the hall, trying to discover where her daughter had found that picture frame. Jessica would be alright, she thought. She would just need to tell her to be careful. Jessica was a good girl with a sensible head on her shoulders. She would heed her parents…hopefully.

As she walked into the kitchen, Tea saw immediately where Jessica had 'tried to help'. A cardboard box was laying on its side with packaging spilling out onto the tiled floor. Tea couldn't help but smile as she started cleaning up the mess. She found it extraordinarily difficult to get angry with her daughter. Fortunately, Jessica's behavior did not warrant anger very often.

Lifting the box onto the kitchen counter, she examined the contents. Photographs. Tea smiled as she hefted the box into her arms and carried it back to the living room. Sitting on the soon-to-be-put-in-storage couch and setting the box on the floor in front of her, she reached in to lift out the top item.

"Mrs. Kaiba?" a gruff voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw two of the workmen holding an exotic carved wooden coffee table. She indicated the space directly in front of her

"There would be just perfect, thank you"

"Yes ma'am"

They set the heavy piece of furniture in front of her and she smiled her thanks. After relaying a few preferences for the placement of beds and dressers, she turned a critical eye to the coffee table. It looked undamaged, the mahogany wood still shining from the last time it was polished. She ran her hands over it, fingers tracing the carvings that depicted ivy and wild flowers. This piece held a special place in her heart. It was the first item that she had purchased for their home when they had left Domino four years ago. She had been initially attracted to it because of its beauty, and had purchased it because of its solid durability. Perfect for a house that would be housing a boisterous pre-teen and a young baby.

She remembered that time with a frown. She fully recalled the happiness she had felt at Jessica's birth, and the three years that followed were filled with beautiful memories for her. But she also remembered the fear and sorrow she had felt when she left Domino City behind, along with her friends and family.

Tea sat on the cold bathroom floor in numb shock. This couldn't be happening to her. They had been so careful. But there it was, staring her in the face.

_**The thing that had the potential to ruin her entire life sat before her. That stupid white stick with the little plus sign on it. God, why?** _

_**Tea shook her head and took a deep, shuddering breath. What should she do now? She knew the options. Could she raise a child? Could she give one up for adoption? Could she willingly and knowingly have it ripped from her body?**_

_**She pressed a hand to her mid-section and bit her lip. She would have to talk to Seto. He had a right to know. She closed her eyes as she felt tears begin to sting them. **_

_**The bathroom door opened suddenly and her Helene Gardner walked in. **_

"_**Tea, you've been in here for an hour, are you all right—" the words died on her lips as she stared at the home pregnancy test sitting on the floor. **_

_**Tea looked up at her mother, emotions and reactions dulled by shock. She idly thought that she should have locked the door. She watched the emotions flicker over her mothers face. They ranged from shock, through sadness and disappointment, before finally settling on anger. **_

"_**You little slut" she spat. Tea blinked.**_

"_**How could you Tea? This will break your fathers heart!"**_

_**And with that she stormed from the room. **_

_**Tea looked after her, hurt beginning to penetrate the numb fog that had clouded her brain. Finally processing what had happened, she leapt to her feet and tore down the stairs after her mother. Hearing her mother's voice, she rounded a corner and skidded to a halt in the kitchen doorway. **_

_**Her father looked at her from where he sat at the kitchen table. There was hurt and disappointment in his eyes. Tea couldn't bear it. She dropped her gaze to the floor. **_

"_**Tea, how could you" her mother repeated what she had said upstairs**_

"_**I'm sorry" Tea whispered. **_

"_**That's not good enough. Look at me. Tea, look at me"**_

_**Tea complied, reluctantly dragging her gaze up to meet her mothers. She was not prepared for the anger and disgust she saw there. **_

"_**You idiot girl, how could you be so stupid?" her mother hissed**_

"_**Helene, please" her father spoke softly. He looked at his daughter pensively. **_

"_**Now tell me honestly Tea, did someone force you?"**_

_**Tea turned shocked eyes on him. The very thought of Seto doing something so…she shook her head vigorously. **_

"_**No! No daddy, nobody forced me"**_

"_**Well it's not like you to be so irresponsible. If you were going to sleep with someone, why on earth didn't you use protection?"**_

"_**I did! I swear daddy, we were being careful!"**_

"_**Then how did this happen?" her mother spoke up again, glaring at her daughter. **_

"_**I don't know! It must have ripped…I don't know! I swear we were being careful!"**_

_**Her mothers face was twisted in a mask of fury. **_

"_**Well, I'm making you an appointment to get rid of it, young lady!"**_

"_**Helene!" came her fathers voice. Tea looked on in shock.**_

"_**No, Jack! I will not tolerate this. She is not keeping this child!"**_

"_**You can't do this!" Tea surprised herself at the conviction in her voice. **_

"_**I…I have to talk to…to…"**_

"_**To the father?" Jack supplied quietly, his intense gaze fixed on his daughter. Tea nodded. Helene took a step towards Tea. **_

"_**Who is it? It's Yugi, isn't it?"**_

"_**No, mum. It's not Yugi" **_

"_**Well then one of those other boys you hang around with! I told you it wasn't right for a girl to spend all her time with boys, Jack, I told you!"**_

"_**It's not one of the guys, mum!" Tea felt the tears come to her eyes, and she blinked them back furiously. Her mother's eyes flashed**_

"_**Oh! so it's someone you barely know! Well that's just—"**_

"_**It's not! Just stop, please!"**_

"_**Helene—"**_

"_**You just listen young lady, you're coming with me to the doctor to get this fixed! What about your dancing career? You're ruining your life!"**_

_**She made a move to grab her daughters wrist, but Tea was too quick. With a dancers reflexes, she jerked back and ran out of the room. She didn't stop there. Possessed by a sudden fierce protectiveness for the life inside of her, she tore open the front door and ran out into the street, heading for the safety of the Game shop…**_

She had been shocked and hurt at her parents' reaction to her pregnancy. She had thought her friends would be a little more supportive, but as soon as they heard Seto's name, they had gone ballistic. She never even got the chance to tell them she was pregnant. With that, she had gathered all her courage, and gone to see her lover.

Her memories of that encounter were less coherent, clouded by emotion. She had vague recollections of whispered promises and heated kisses.

**_"…Seto, I don't know what to do!…" _**

**_"…Do you want to have a termination?…"_**

"_**I don't know…no…"**_

"_**I can't go home…my mother…"**_

"_**I'll take you away…we can go anywhere…"**_

"…_**I love you…"**_

"…_**Marry me…"**_

Tea smiled. She had refused his proposal at first. She didn't want him to feel obligated to marry her, just because she was pregnant. But then he had reached into a draw, producing a diamond ring. He had been planning on asking anyway. She had fallen into his arms and cried.

He held her until the tears ran dry. Then had come the prospect of dealing with the situation they had found themselves in. They both decided that it was best to leave Domino City for good, and make a new start in a place where they could raise their child in peace. When asked where she wanted to go, Tea could not summon the energy to decide. All decisions concerning their departure were delegated to Seto.

He handled it faster then she thought humanly possible, demonstrating the spectacular amount of power he really had. In a few hours, he had informed the necessary people at Kaiba Corp. of his decision to leave the city, apparently organised a house in a far away place that she was told she would love and made arrangements to fly out as soon as was possible.

Now came the hard part. Telling Mokuba.

Tea grimaced at that memory. The encounter had been…uneasy at best. Mokuba hadn't believed them at first, convinced they were playing some kind of practical joke on him. Once they had convinced him they were, in fact, telling the truth, he had sat in dumbfounded silence for a number of minutes.

Just as Tea had begun to shift in her seat uncomfortably, Mokuba had merely shrugged. Giving them both a grin, he had slipped out of his seat and given Tea a hug. Tea had burst into tears again.

He truly was remarkable. He had taken the news of his brothers relationship with her in his stride. The news of a child on the way had thrown him slightly, but he had recovered soon enough from that. She smiled as she remembered how excited he had been with the prospect of being an uncle. They had next given him the choice to either come with them, or to remain in Domino City under the supervision of a chaperone. Mokuba hadn't hesitated in his decision to go with them, even though it would mean leaving everything he had ever known. Tea had long suspected that his life in Domino wasn't particularly happy. It was hard to be the younger brother of somebody so well known. Tea decided then and there that she would try her hardest to take care of Mokuba as much as she would her own child.

Looking into the box now she un-wrapped memory after memory. Photographs in albums and frames were lined up on the shelves. She smiled as she looked at each one, taking time to remember when and where each one had been taken. The memories washed over her. Their new home by the lake. Seto and Tea as they were married in a small private ceremony. Herself in her third trimester. Seto hanging pictures in the nursery as she instructed him from the rocking chair by the window. Jessica, just minutes after she was born. Seto, holding his daughter for the first time, a look of wonder on his face. A family shot in the hospital the day after the birth; Tea propped up comfortably with pillows, with Seto on one side, his arms around her, and Mokuba perched on the bed on her other side pulling a stupid face as he cooed baby nonsense at his niece.

Tea giggled at that one, and moved it to a more prominent place. There were more to come.

Tea walking through the front door as she brought Jessica home for the first time. Jessica being given her first bath. Jessica covered in the mashed peaches that she had smeared over herself. Jessica learning to walk.

Tea smiled as she found one of her favourites. It had been taken just recently. Seto early one morning with Jessica by, or rather, _in_ the lake. She giggled as she remembered that morning. He had been getting ready to go to work, and his three-year-old daughter had begged him to play her favourite game with her before he left. He had been set to say no, but one look at his daughters adoring face and he had promptly set down his briefcase and scooped her up. The photograph had captured him with the trousers of his expensive suit rolled up to the knee, standing ankle deep in the water with Jessica in his arms. He was dipping her toes in the water, her face alight with laughter as she squealed in delight.

Tea took that picture and set it on the mantle over the fireplace. Her eyes moved upwards to the blank space of wall above the fireplace as she pondered what she wanted to put there. She had a couple of nice paintings that would look good there. But no…she dug out a large package from the very bottom of the box and unwrapped it. Looking at it with satisfaction, she set it on the coffee table and looked around. Calling out to one of the workmen who was just headed back outside, she beckoned him forward.

"Can I help you Mrs. Kaiba?"

"Yes, you couldn't do me a favour and quickly hang this for me, could you?" she asked, gesturing to the picture on the table.

The workman nodded and disappeared outside, returning a few seconds later with a hammer and some nails. Tea stood back as he held the picture against the wall so she could decide where she wanted it. When she was happy with the position, the workman marked the wall with a pencil and, after gently setting the picture on the floor, hammered a nail into the wall. Hanging the picture and making sure it was straight, he stepped back.

"Is that okay for you ma'am?"

Tea beamed "It's wonderful, thank you."

"It's a lovely shot. That sure is one pretty little girl you've got there"

Tea's smile widened. If there was any way to get on her good side, praising her daughter was it.

"Thank you very much. She's not bothering you out there is she?"

"No ma'am, she's just fine."

She nodded and looked up at the picture. It was a large photograph that they'd had taken professionally. The workman was right, it _was_ a lovely shot. It was a black and white image of Jessica at about six months old, sitting on Mokuba's lap. They were both smiling at something off camera, and the shot, despite being staged, had a natural feel to it that Tea liked.

That taken care of, she turned around and saw Seto's limousine through the window. She wiped her hands on her skirt and went out to meet him.

Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor collapsed on a bench in Domino Park, gasping for breath. Seeing the Kaiba family had been the shock of their lives, and they had torn away from the Kaiba estate like two bats out of hell. After catching their breath they were silent, trying to make sense of this new development.

"Dude…" Tristan breathed after a while.

"I know" replied Joey in a quiet voice.

Tristan leaned forward, rubbing his face in a tired way. Then he leaned back and shook his head, sighing. Then he looked at Joey, who was sitting silent and still. Tristan shifted uncomfortably. Joey was not one to take things calmly. He was a hothead through and through. It worried Tristan when he took anything quietly. The calm before the storm was an understatement.

"Hey man, are you…okay?" He prompted cautiously

Sure enough the anger was bubbling just under the surface.

"How could she?" he exploded "I can't believe it. I mean, Kaiba! _Kaiba_, Tristan. She _married_ Kaiba! She has a _child_ with _Kaiba!_

"Yeah, I know, I was there" Tristan muttered

Joey didn't seem to hear him. He was on his feet now, pacing angrily in front of the bench.

"Why is she still with him of all people? She's too young to have a kid! Why didn't she ever tell us?"

"I think she tried" Tristan cut him off. He looked up at his friend "Dude…god, I think she tried."

Joey's face had drained of colour as he sank onto the bench.

"And we didn't listen. We…we just yelled at her and…" He broke off, not knowing what to say. No wonder she hadn't contacted them in years. Why would she want to, after the way she had been treated?

"She was pregnant when she left" Joey whispered "That's what she came to tell us that day at Yugi's place…but we never gave her the chance"

There was dead silence as they sat there, side by side, each feeling the guilt wash over them. Afterwards they would not be able to recall how long they had sat there. It could have been minutes, or hours.

Finally Joey spoke again "How did she…look, to you?"

Tristan was quiet a moment

"She looked happy." He said simply. Joey nodded. Then he smiled a little.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Well now we know why Kaiba's kid is cute. Must have inherited just enough of Tea's genes." He gave a rather humourless laugh.

"I don't think that we should tell the others about this yet" he said suddenly. Tristan stared at him

"Don't look at me that way, man. I mean it. I think that maybe we should find out a bit more before we say anything"

Tristan nodded slowly "Yeah, yeah okay" he said "Just as long as we don't leave it too long"

Joey gripped his friends shoulder briefly before losing himself in thought again.

* * *

**Well here it is at last! I found a lot about this chapter very difficult to write, which is why this one took so long to get out despite being so short. I did debate on whether or not to leave it there for a while, but I think this was the right place to end it. But don't worry the next chapter is going to be a lot longer, if my plan is anything to go by. Also, now that I'm free and easy for the rest of the summer, hopefully the other chapters won't take as long to get out.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I was a little nervous about the response, but everyone was so nice. I'm so glad that people seem to like this.**

**Living Arrow – I'm glad you think so, that's exactly the effect I was going for. And you think this chapter is perfect? Blushes aww! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Soon-to-be-Yami's girl – Yep, they're married. Hope it was a good kind of surprise!**

**theresa – I'm glad you like it! I think you'll like the next chapter too!**

**Aninha Kaiba – Aww! Thanks! I promise the next chapter won't take as long as this one did!**

**DarkPrincessPyro99 – Here it is, hope you like it!**

**izumi – Wow, it's really all of that? It's so gratifying to hear you say so! You'll enjoy the next chapter too!**

**blackrosewotch – Thanks a lot!**

**Lady Nagome of the West – She is super-kawaii, isn't she? Thank you so much for your wonderful review, it really cheered me up! I don't plan on including Yami in this, but hey, you never know. I might change my mind! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**xXR.I.PXx – They sure are! Thanks!**

**Padewan CarrCarr – I'm happy you think I got it right when it comes to Seto and his family. I was a little worried that people might not think it was too OOC. Thank you for your review!**

**ice-princess010692 – Thanks**

**mischiefmagnet – Thank you so much for your review! I really love your work (as you probably know) so it was a real thrill for me when you reviewed! You know, you're right…you don't see much of him as a father…hmm. Well, I always thought he would make a great dad, so this is what I'm aiming to show! Thank you so much again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**suzieq2005 – Good guess! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Monkeyluv4646 – Blushes Thanks so much!**

**mookey216 – I'm glad you thought this was interesting. I was afraid that people might get bored with the beginning .**

**stvbnkz4eva – Thanks a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and all its elements are copyright of Kazuki Takahashi. No infringement is intended and I promise to return all the characters in one piece, albeit with some new and interesting psychological problems.**

**Here we go. Sorry it took so long. Reality has been demanding my undivided attention these last few weeks. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm not really sure about the end, but we'll see, I guess. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Tea awoke to a loud thump and the sound of her husband cursing. Opening her eyes, and blinking against the first dawn rays that were shimmering in through the half-closed curtains, she stretched languidly under the soft cotton sheets. Peering over and around the piles of cardboard boxes that littered the room, she located her husband leaning against the doorframe of their shared en-suite bathroom rubbing his shin.

She lay still, watching him lazily with a small smile on her face. Dust particles glowed as golden specks in the small streams of weak sunlight that highlighted his chestnut hair and danced over his currently scowling face. He was half dressed in the black trousers of one of his many business suits, his crisp white shirt only half buttoned. His hair was mussed and his skin held the tell-tale glow of recent washing. Tea wondered why the shower hadn't woken her, before her eyes settled upon the reason. Looking at the clock that had been hastily set on the cardboard box that was serving as a temporary bedside table, she found it was only five in the morning.

Another loud thump bought her eyes back to the middle of the room, just in time to see her husband trip over another box and begin to swear colourfully. She shook her head.

"Seto". He looked up as her voice carried softly across to him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes" she said, getting out of bed and slipping her satin robe about her shoulders "But I don't mind. From the looks of it, I caught you before you managed to duck out on me". She looked up at him with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

Seto winced slightly "I'm sorry, I have to go into work"

He raised a hand to stop her protests before they were out of her mouth "It's only for the morning, I promise, I'll be back by lunch."

Tea shook her head and glared half-heartedly at his back as he searched around for a tie.

"Seto, we only got here yesterday. Can't you give it a rest for just one day?" She cringed. That sounded whiny even to her, but she couldn't help it. It was Seto's turn to raise an eyebrow as he turned to face her.

"Can't _I _give it a rest? _You're_ going to check out the studio today aren't you?"

Tea repressed the urge to stamp her foot "That's not the point! You were supposed to watch Jessica today while I did that. If we're both going to be out this morning then who will take care of her?"

"Take her with you"

"_You _take her with you"

"KaibaCorp is no place for a child. She'd be bored with me. At least you'd be able to entertain her"

"Last I checked you were pretty capable of entertaining your own daughter, Seto" Tea pouted. She knew it was a lame comeback. She also knew that this argument was pointless. It was a foregone conclusion that she would take their daughter to work with her, and in all honesty she didn't mind. She just liked being contrary.

Plus she enjoyed the way that Seto's nose crinkled just a little when he was trying to be patient with her.

Finally fishing out a suitable tie from the pile of clothes on the chair in the corner and slipping it about his neck, he leaned down to peck her on the lips. Getting a smile for his efforts he grinned and walked past her…

And promptly tripped over another box.

Tipping it over, he stubbed his sock clad toes on the corner of it and let out a string of curses so colourful that it made his wife blush. Tea was giggling as she tried to shush him.

"Shh, you'll wake Jessica" she said softly.

They both looked over to the bed, where their three-year-old little girl had spent the first night in her new house curled between her parents. Tea's gaze flicked back to Seto, while her husband's eyes remained on their child. She watched as his eyes softened and his expression became vague and dreamy as it so often did when he watched Jessica.

Tea leaned into him slightly, leaning her head against his shoulder. Seto slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair and inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"How did we get so lucky, hmm?" He murmured into her hair. She sighed happily.

"Don't know" her voice was muffled by his shirt.

They stood there a moment more, enjoying the moment. Then Tea pulled away and began to do up the remaining buttons on his shirt. He stood patiently while she knotted his tie for him and smoothed his collar. Then he kissed her. It was a sugar sweet moment before his face became serious.

"Have you thought about contacting you family, or your…friends yet?" There was a certain amount of disdain placed upon the word 'friends'.

Tea bit her lip. "I don't know. They'll know I'm here pretty soon anyway, after the studio is opened"

"Don't want to let them know before that?"

"Would you think I was a coward if I said 'No'?"

"Of course not. It's your choice."

He kissed her again for good measure before sliding his feet into his shiny black shoes, sitting on the edge of the bed to tie the laces. Jessica stirred as his weight compressed the mattress slightly. Seto leaned over and gently smoothed back her soft chestnut hair, so like his own. Dropping a feather light kiss on her forehead he stood up and picked up his suit jacket, draping it over his arm.

"I'll be back around midday."

"Same here"

"Well, after lunch, we'll unpack some more. Especially in here, I need to be able to get dressed in the morning without hurting myself."

Tea laughed softly and stood on tip-toes to kiss her husband. As she pulled away, she gave his tie one last tweak. "I love you"

Seto smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too"

And then he was gone. She heard his car start up in the driveway as she settled back down next to her daughter for a few more hours of sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tea was woken, rather more abruptly, two hours later by her daughter. Jessica was bouncing on the bed with enthusiasm and gusto that had been learned from her doting uncle. Seeing her mother looking up at her with bleary eyes, she plopped down on the bed and graced Tea with a positively angelic smile.

"Hi mama" came the breathless greeting.

"Hello Jessica" was the less than enthusiastic reply. "What did I tell you about jumping on the bed"

Her daughter had the good grace to look ashamed "I'm not s'posed to do it." She said glumly.

"No, that wasn't it" Tea said, sitting up and grabbing her daughter around the middle. "You never do it without me!"

And with that she lifted Jessica into her arms and staggered to her feet, leaping into the air and letting the mattress springs propel them both back upwards when they came down. For the next five or ten minutes, the only sounds that echoed through the halls of the otherwise empty Kaiba house were the shrieks and giggles of mother and daughter.

Tea collapsed back into her pillows with Jessica in her arms. For a moment she lay there, trying to catch her breath while her daughter's giggles slowly subsided.

"So, what do you think sweetie, what should we have for breakfast?"

Jessica's brow furrowed in thought for a moment, another of her fathers mannerisms.

"Fruit salad" she said simply. "Can we have that mama?"

"I think we can manage that, my darling. Race you to the kitchen, five second head start?"

She didn't get a reply as Jessica sprang off the bed and tore out the door. Tea counted to five in her head and then calmly walked after her daughter. She found her rooting through the bags of groceries that had been delivered the previous evening, pulling out her favourite fruits. Soon there was a banana, an orange, an apple, two kiwi fruits, a grapefruit and a large melon lined up on the counter. Tea rooted in a box until she found a chopping board and a knife and began slicing the fruit in to suitably sized chunks as Jessica pottered around the room, looking in cupboards and under counters, chattering constantly about nothing at all, as children always do.

Mixing the fruit in two bowls and handing one to her daughter, Tea leaned against the counter as Jessica arranged herself on the floor, still talking cheerfully around bites of fruit. Tea's only contribution to the otherwise one-sided conversation were a series of non-committal noises and the occasional "Don't talk with your mouth full" or "Don't slurp".

One hour later saw both mother and daughter freshly washed and dressed and ready to head out the front door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto Kaiba found it refreshing to be in his own office with the knowledge that he didn't have to get straight on a plane when he was finished with whatever he was doing. Leaning back in his large leather desk chair ('a must for all evil geniuses' as Tea had once put it, spinning around in it gleefully) he gazed out of the large wrap around window that made up three walls of his office. His office, situated on the top floor of the one-hundred-and-ten story KaibaCorp. building offered spectacular views over Domino City all the way to central Tokyo in the distance. On a clear day, glimpses of Mt Fuji could be had, if you were looking.

Seto sat absorbed in the view for a moment, remembering when he would sometimes come here in the middle of the night, just to gaze over the twinkling lights of the city below. He remembered especially one such night…

**_"Okay, and the reason we're here is…." Tea looked questioningly at the tall figure in front of her as he unlocked the door to the KaibaCorp building and disabled the alarm._**

_"**I need to pick up a file. We'll be five minutes, I promise" **_

**_Seto led the way to the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. Tea stood beside him, staring at their reflections in the mirrored walls. Idly she wondered how many people were employed by Seto Kaiba for the sole purpose of cleaning the smudges and fingerprints off of them at the end of each day. She considered asking him, but thought the better of it. His good mood was on the edge of turning sour already, and she didn't want to end tonight on a fight. _**

**_They had spent the morning in a pretty village a little way outside of Domino, sitting on a blanket by the river and talking. At one point he had fallen asleep in her arms, if only briefly, and she had studied his features carefully. There were dark shadows under his eyes and faint frown lines on his handsome face. She'd never have seen them if she hadn't been up close and looking, but they were there none the less, and it bothered her. She had long been of the opinion that he worked far too hard. There was only so much responsibility he could heap on himself before he buckled under the weight of it all. In that moment he had let his guard down and allowed himself to give in to the exhaustion. But it ended all too soon for the young woman who held him. He dozed for ten minutes only, and then his eyes snapped back to their usual alertness. _**

**_He had been edgy and disgruntled ever since. _**

**_So she went with him on this little 'detour' with little argument, not wishing to spoil the day by having to face his infamous temper. As the elevator came to a stop, Seto strode forward into the small foyer on the top floor and flicked on the lights. _**

_"**Wait here" he commanded shortly as he unlocked his office door and went inside, closing the door a little harder than was necessary. Tea sighed in irritation and tried to suppress the disappointment that was welling in the pit of her stomach. The day had started out so well, and now Seto was in a foul mood just because he had somehow damaged his fragile male pride by falling asleep for a short while with his head in her lap. **_

**_Personally, Tea was of the opinion that his ego was too enormous to even be dented by something like that, but that man was a mystery. She didn't like it, but she knew that he still kept a lot of himself from her. _**

_"**Tea, come in here for a moment" was the call that snapped her out of her reverie. **_

_"**Why?"**_

_"**There's something I want to show you, come here" **_

**_Tea rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "As you command, your excellence" she muttered under her breath. _**

**_She gasped as she opened the door to be greeted by a warm golden glow. Tiny candles littered every surface in the office, a blanket and picnic basket were spread out in front of the enormous window. Tea was only vaguely aware of the door being closed behind her, too caught up in the sight of a glittering Tokyo spread out beneath her. But when strong arms embraced her from behind, and a familiarly spice scent enveloped her she snapped back to reality. _**

_"**What is this?" she asked softly, turning her head slightly to look at Seto. **_

_"**I thought I'd take you out to dinner" he replied. She laughed.**_

_"**It's not a restaurant, but the veiws are unbeatable" he said, very deliberately looking at her. **_

**_She felt a stab of desire run through her as she looked into his eyes. Brushing his lips against hers, he took her hand and led her to the blanket. They ate in comfortable silence, her enjoying the view over the city, him looking at nothing but her…_**

The rest of the night was a warm, flesh coloured blur of hot kisses and tangled limbs. Seto rolled his shoulders and stared at his computer screen, not allowing himself to glance at the spot where they had lain, wrapped in the blanket they had sat on for their makeshift 'picnic'.

He did allow himself a look at the photograph of his wife and daughter that sat on his desk. His wife…his daughter…even after almost four years, the words seemed alien to him. The peace and happiness he had experienced these last few years was unlike anything he had ever known before. But he had a feeling all that was about to change.

As soon as Tea's so-called friends got wind of this, they were sure to make trouble. If Seto was honest with himself, he wasn't quite sure what to do about them. But then how often was Seto Kaiba honest with himself? He did know, however, that if any of them dared to come near his daughter, he would have them killed. He may have mellowed through fatherhood, but some of the hard edge of his teenage years still remained.

He'd protect his family no matter the cost.

**

* * *

****Okay, short chapter this time. It was supposed to be twice as long, but I am rushed off my feet and I figure this is better than nothing. I'm a little unsure about the end of this chapter…I was afraid of making Seto too soft here. Balancing him and fatherhood and keeping him in character is very hard, and I wanted to show that even though he obviously cares for his family, he hasn't changed that much. **

**Also, I know that there should be that little thingy over the 'e' in Tea. It was there in the first half of chapter one, but my computer got all messed up halfway through writing it and the keys on my keyboard all switched around. So now I can't get my keyboard to do it, no matter which command I put in. I can't get the pound sign anymore either. When(if) I get it sorted out, I'll come back and edit it all, but for now this will just have to do.**

**Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm afraid I haven't time to list you all, but thankyou anyway! I can't tell you all what it means to me. I really hope that the next chapter will be out a little quicker than this one was. Until then, take care and keep safe! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: IT'S MINE! IT'S ALL MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**Yes, I am…_painfully _aware of how long it has been since I updated this…**

**This and all future chapters are being written on a brand spanking new laptop, so all grammatical tasks that my home computer has rendered itself incapable of performing can now be achieved easily. And to be honest, I think that my home computer is on the brink of dying anyway…But not to worry! I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.**

**For now, here is chapter 4. To be honest again, I feel some people may be dissatisfied with the end…but we'll see. It was really the only practical place to stop before my brain shriveled up.

* * *

**

**Flashback**

**Chapter 4.**

Téa kept a tight hold on her daughters hand as she made her way down the bustling street. Keeping Jessica close to her side to shield her from all the jostling people on their way to work, she cursed herself for refusing the offer to be driven to her destination. The staff that had been hired upon their return to Japan were eager to please.

Seto had once again taken the reins concerning their move, and it seemed to Téa that he had hired most of them expressly for their naiveté. The maids were young, barely out of their teens it seemed, and the chauffeur and grounds keeping staff could be no older than twenty-five. Obviously Seto had decided that they wanted their jobs desperately enough not to cause trouble.

The only exception to this was the security team, who, if Téa was quite honest with herself, freaked her out just the tiniest bit. Though Seto assured her that they were professionals of the highest caliber, they looked more like hardened criminals. Large, threatening men with shaved heads and dark glasses, she wasn't sure if she should feel safer or more afraid with them patrolling the grounds in the night.

She was jerked violently from her thoughts as a middle aged man in a suit stumbled into her and Jessica's hand slipped from her grasp. The three year old crashed to the ground in a heap and let out a startled wail as tears began to form in her eyes. Maternal instinct dominating the urge to do some serious harm, Téa turned towards her now sobbing daughter and was immediately shoved back by the same man who had caused all this in the first place.

"Excuse me, do you mind? I'm late for a meeting" came an angry voice.

"Excuse _me,_ do you realize that you've just injured a three-year-old?" came a _furious_ voice.

"Well, _pardon me_" the sarcasm was thick "But she was in my way and as I said I am very late. Now if you _please_"

Another shove.

Téa stumbled back.

Jessica let out an anguished sob.

"Hey! Where the hell do you get off shoving around little kids?" A shout from the crowd.

"Yeah! Pick on someone your own size, ya big bully!". A Brooklyn accent that was gut-wrenchingly familiar.

But Téa didn't spare the attention to process any of it. She saw only her child. As a blonde blur seized the man by the collar, Téa dropped to the pavement at her daughters side. Frantically examining her daughter for injury, her heart lurched when she saw the skinned knees and hands. Pulling the girl to her in a tight hug, she rocked her gently and tried to quiet the crying.

"Shh, it's ok baby, mummy's here, it's ok, I know it stings, it's ok, shh…"

She barely noticed the fight going on behind her or the crowd that had gathered around them until a hand touched hers. She looked up. Blue eyes met violet. She gasped in shock.

"Hi there sugar. You ok?"

Téa gaped at the woman in front of her. Still grasping the inconsolable child in her arms and gradually becoming aware of the commotion around her, she gazed at a face she hadn't seen in years, trying to say something, anything. When she finally found her voice, the only thing that came out sounded dull and hollow.

"Mai".

* * *

Across town, Seto Kaiba glanced irritably at his watch. The new engineer he was interviewing for a position at KaibaCorp was late.

* * *

Mai stared in pure disbelief at the sight before her. Téa Gardner, in the flesh, whom they had been discussing only the day before, sat right in front of her. Sat right in front of her holding a small child that was clinging to her as if the world depended on it. 

**"…_it's ok baby, mummy's here.."_**

_Mummy's here. _

Something twigged inside her mind. Mai took a closer look at the little girl. Blue eyes, but not Téa's. Much too dark. Brown hair, but much lighter than Téa's. Pretty features, but again, not Téa's. Sharper, more defined. _Strikingly similar to…_

**"…_Mr. Kaiba is expected to arrive tomorrow afternoon with his wife and young daughter…"_**

Mai sucked in a breath and looked hard at Téa.

_No way…_

* * *

Téa stared at her old friend with a growing sense of dread. This was wrong. It was too soon. She wasn't ready to do this. Mai hadn't been there for the fights with her friends. She wondered what they'd told her about the situation… 

A loud thump startled her out of her thoughts and she turned around to see the man that had knocked her daughter over lying on the ground himself, nursing a bloody nose. Joey Wheeler was standing over him.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's people hurting kids. Whether they mean to or not." He spat, looking down at the man with contempt. And then he looked straight at her.

"Well, hello there" he said, his eyes softening, expression unsure.

The moment was broken by the man scrambling to his feet, blustering furiously at them.

"You won't get away with this, I'm telling you! This is assault! And on top of that you idiots have made me late for my interview at KaibaCorp! What have you got against people making a living anyway?"

And with that he shoved a few more people out of his way and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Téa alone with two people who wanted answers and a crying infant.

"Interview at KaibaCorp? Think he knows who he's just knocked down, _Mrs. Kaiba_?" Joey said with a pointed look. A murmur went through the crowd as the name was recognized and people began to jostle to get a look at her. Mai looked up at him in silent shock, and Joey realized too late that he wasn't supposed to know about any of this. Snapping back to reality, Téa gathered her child in her arms once more and stood up. Sighing, she looked at Joey and Mai

"Come with me" she said, before making her way through the crowds-who parted instantly for her, not wanting to be responsible for upsetting her now that they knew who she was-and hurrying up the street. Joey and Mai kept pace silently, not knowing what to say.

The followed her to a non-descript looking building, the large windows cloudy with white-wash. For all intents and purposes, it looked abandoned. They were surprised when Téa opened the door and they were led into a large foyer with a hardwood floor that was scattered with various boxes and packing crates.

"Marie!" Téa called as she bounced Jessica, who had now stopped outright crying and was now sniffling wretchedly and hiccupping, lightly on her hip. "Marie, are you—oh, there you are"

A young woman with long blonde hair pulled back into an attractive plait came out of a side door and smiled at Téa. Then she noticed the child, red faced and pouting, and started cooing in French. The two women conversed briefly in the foreign language and then headed off in two different directions. Joey and Mai followed Téa down a corridor and into a brightly lit office. It looked as if someone was in the middle of unpacking it, there were opened boxes everywhere and a pile of dust sheets sat on one of the cream leather couches.

Shifting a stack of papers out of the way and placing them on a desk, Téa popped her daughter down on the one of the couches and wiped some of the tears from her face, smiling.

"Is it a bit better now honey?"

Jessica nodded and Téa smiled again. She looked round at Joey and Mai standing uncertainly by the doorway and waved towards the other couch, absently muttering "sit down, sit down"

They did and Joey lent forward "Téa, what's—"

"In a minute Joey" He was cut off by Mai.

Téa didn't even look up at their exchange, she was too absorbed in her daughter.

"Now, I want you to give Marie a big smile when she comes back, okay? She's been so looking forward to seeing you again"

Right on cue, Marie appeared carrying a first aid kit. Téa smiled gratefully and took it. For the next five minutes the only sounds in the office were of Jessica hissing at the sting of the antiseptic, and of Marie chatting to her in French. When they had finished cleaning up Jessica's bloody hands and knees, Marie produced a small chocolate bar and offered it to Jessica. The girl smiled at her and took it with a quiet "Merci".

At last Téa turned to her old friends. She opened her mouth to say something but Marie interrupted cheerfully, saying something in her native language and looking expectantly at Joey and Mai. Téa sighed.

"Of course, how rude of me. Marie, these are my…this is Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. Joey, Mai, this is my assistant Marie Dupont"

They all shook hands, and Marie addressed them for the first time, though haltingly, using words they actually understood.

"I am very pleased to meet you. Forgive me, I am a little out of practice with Japanese. " She smiled in a friendly manner.

"Marie, could you please watch Jessica while I talk to Mr. Wheeler and Miss. Valentine?"

Marie nodded and took Jessica by the hand, leading her out of the room and closing he door behind her.

Téa looked at Joey and Mai, who were looking back expectantly.

"I will…try…to explain all of this in just a minute, but if you'll excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call" She took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Seto Kaiba snapped his cell phone shut just as his potential new engineer walked through the door of his office. He smiled grimly. 

"Mr. Peterson. You seem to be a little late. May I enquire as to what happened to your face? Walk into a lamppost?"

Mr. Peterson took a deep breath and sat shakily in a chair opposite Kaiba's desk.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Kaiba. I was held up by some woman and her kid, and then some punk walloped me. Mugger I think. But I managed to scare him off."

Kaiba nodded in an understanding fashion "How fortunate that you were not seriously injured"

"Indeed"

"Do you need a moment to compose yourself?"

"No Mr. Kaiba, I think enough time has been wasted. Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Yes, let's. Tell me, Mr. Peterson, what makes you think you can treat my wife and child in such a fashion?"

"Wh…Wha…" Peterson's eyes went wide as Kaiba's hardened.

* * *

Joey Wheeler was not known for his patience. So it was safe to say that sitting here watching Téa fuss with a teapot was frustrating for him. She moved it a little to the left, and then a little to the right, as though she was trying to get it dead in the middle of the table. He fidgeted a little. Mai was sitting next to him, quietly watching Téa's nervous movements. He didn't understand how she could be so calm about the whole thing. There were so many emotions, so many questions swirling around in his brain that he thought he would go insane. The silence was deafening… 

"Ok, what the _hell_ is going on!" he broke the silence abruptly.

There was a time when Téa might have had a lot to say about being yelled at in such a fashion, but now she simply considered him, eyes quietly calm. It was a look that was eerily reminiscent of how his own mother had looked at him sometimes, before she left. It gave him a glimpse of how she had changed over the years. He forced himself to calm down and try again.

"I'm sorry, I just…Téa please. What _is _going on?"

Téa bit her lip nervously and clasped her hands in her lap. Taking a deep breath, he looked both her friends hard in the eye.

"Why should I tell you?"

Joey opened his mouth to protest, but Téa held up her hand

"Let me finish. Why should I tell you anything? What makes you think that you have any right to know anything about me anymore? After everything that happened, after…" she trailed off, blinking back tears. Joey swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Téa, I am so sorry for the way all of this has turned out. Things were said that…but you have to understand, it was a shock—"

"I don't have to understand anything! It was a _shock_? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, the fire she still possessed breaking her calm surface.

Joey's temper began to stir again. "Téa, It was _Kaiba_, how did you want us to react?"

"You could have at least _tried—_"

"You never gave me the _chance_—"

"That's enough" Mai spoke up, looking at them both. "This isn't getting us anywhere. For a moment can't you both try to forget how angry you were at each other years ago and focus on the chance you have now to try to mend your friendship?"

Joey and Téa looked at the older woman and then at each other as her words sank in. She was right. Old hurts still ran deep, but here they were presented with a unique opportunity. A chance to talk everything out with no outside interference, no old rivalries getting in the way of trying to piece together the remains of something that was once dearly cherished. It couldn't ever be the way it was, but maybe they could at least sort some things out between them. Joey was the first to speak.

"So…that kid, she's your daughter? Yours and…his?" He couldn't bring himself to say the name.

"Mine and Seto's, yes." Joey couldn't quite stop himself from flinching. There was a pause as he processed this. It was one thing to see them together over a wall, but to hear her say it brought it all home. He took a breath

"Téa, I don't pretend to understand what you see in him, or why you're with him at all…but to leave the way you did, I mean why? Without saying goodbye, without ever getting in touch…" he trailed off waving his hands in a vague manner.

When Téa spoke, the anger and defensiveness he somehow expected wasn't there. Her voice was quiet and even, with a kind of sadness. But there was no apology. Though she explained her actions, she was not sorry she took them.

"Joey, at the time, I didn't see any other way. Looking back there may have been other options but…" she sighed "My family didn't want anything to do with me. My friends were against me. And…I was pregnant." She looked at her friends and for once Joey had the sense to stay quiet.

"My mother wanted me to have a termination. But can you ever imagine that I would be able to kill my child like that? I couldn't do it, I had no right. I suppose maybe I should have given everyone a bit more time to get used to the idea, but I panicked. Seto loved me. He said he'd take care of me and I believed him. So we left. We went where we could raise our child in peace, away from all of this madness"

"Madness?" Joey shook his head, not understanding. It was Mai who realized what she was talking about.

"The press. That's what you mean, isn't it?" she said slowly, looking to Téa for conformation "The media would have had a field day. 'Seto Kaiba fathers illegitimate child' or something of the like."

Téa nodded. "We didn't want to deal with it. It would be hard enough to take care of a child anyway, but doing it wit all of that? I'd like to think that our feelings for each other, our marriage, would have survived it but I know it almost certainly would have come apart. It was the best thing. We made the right choice"

"Marriage" Mai repeated. "So you are married then"

"Nearly four years now"

"Huh" The other woman nodded slowly, chewing on her bottom lip in a thoughtful manner. "So…how's that going?"

Téa gave a hint of a smile, the first real one she'd given them that day. Mai seemed perfectly accepting, if a little thrown. But then she had never had much to do with the heated rivalry that had existed between Seto Kaiba and the rest of them back in the days of high school and dueling tournaments. Yugi and the others, she felt, could eventually be brought to understand what had happened even if they never accepted it. It was Joey who would cause the problems, if there were going to be any. She decided that if she was going to set a line, now was the time to do it.

"Joey, I'm not asking your forgiveness here, because I don't want it or need it. I've done nothing that needs forgiving. I married the man I love and we're raising our child together. Even in your eyes that can't be wrong."

She looked him in the eye and he looked right back and for a long time they simply stared each other down. He was the first to give, his eyes flicking to the floor momentarily. When he looked at her again, his expression was considering. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He always had been so transparent, every though and emotion showing on his face.

"Téa, like I said before, I don't know why you're with him. I can't pretend to like him. But I can…try…to accept it."

She stared at him, unsure if what she was hearing was real.

"Don't look at me like that, please. I missed you so much these past years Téa. Surely you realize that you were like family to me. Something was always missing without you here." He paused, staring at his hands as he struggled to move forward. He had never been good with words.

"I know that we can't ever go back to how we were. But maybe we can get past all of this…somehow?"

Téa's mouth quirked up at the corners. She nodded jerkily, trying to hide the emotion she was feeling.

At that moment, the door opened and a blur of brown hair and pink dress flew in. Jessica Kaiba clambered into her mothers lap with much-practiced ease and handed her a pink tulip. Téa took the flower, looking a little perplexed.

"Sweetie, where did you get this?"

"There's lots of them Mama. All for you" The little girl grinned.

And Marie came through the door holding a large bouquet of flowers. Téa shook her head.

"I just bet I know who those are from" she sounded more amused than anything.

Marie nodded "Mr. Kaiba has certainly been unusually, what's the word…sweet"

Téa giggled "Mr. Kaiba has been unusually free with the public displays of affection" She leaned in and smelled the bouquet, and looked at her daughter. "What's daddy making up for then, hmm?"

Marie smiled too and took the flowers to put in water. Jessica remained sitting in Téa's lap, looking curiously at the two strangers in the office. The two strangers were looking just as intently at her. Téa cleared her throat.

"Baby, I'd like you to meet Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine."

Jessica hopped down off of her mothers lap and held out her tiny hand, first to Mai and then Joey, who shook it with bemused expressions on their faces.

"My name is Jessica Kaiba, pleased to meet you" she said with a charming little smile. Joey stared at her, completely at a loss for what to say, but Mai seemed very taken with her.

"Pleased to meet you too. You certainly have beautiful manners for such a little girl."

"My daddy says manners are what makes you. I dunno what that means, but they're 'portant" She said with such seriousness and authority that Mai struggled not laugh out loud.

"Téa, she's lovely!" She needn't have said anything at all, the grin on her face displayed her delight. Téa smiled

"Thank you" she pulled Jessica to her "It's _Im_portant, sweetie, say it back to mummy"

"Important" the little girls face held a look of concentration.

"Good girl, now go and play while mummy sorts some things out, then we'll go home" Téa kissed the side of her daughters head and let her go.

Just as Jessica reached the door to the office, it swung open. If it wasn't obvious who the tall figure in the doorway was in the first place, the child's squeal of utter delight gave it away completely.

"Daddy look!" she thrust out her little hands, palm up to show her father "They were bleeding but I didn't cry when mummy and Marie put the 'septic on!"

Seto Kaiba crouched down to examine his daughters hands, casting a critical eye over the pink grazes.

"It's antiseptic, honey" he said absently.

"_Anti_septic"

"Good girl" he kissed her forehead and stood up, lifting her into his arms as he did so. It was then his eyes fell on his wife's 'guests'.

The unease in the room was tangible.

Mai swallowed nervously. She was never one to let a man intimidate her but the look in Kaiba's eyes was one of utter dislike and barely contained fury. She was only thankful that it wasn't directed at her. Joey had lifted his chin and fixed Kaiba with a similar glare but it just didn't hold the same power. Seto Kaiba was rich and powerful and he knew it. Few men could compete with him for sheer presence and, unfortunately, Joey Wheeler wasn't one of them.

"Is everything ok here?"

It was spoken softly which somehow only made it sound more menacing. Mai looked at the child in Kaiba's arms. Jessica looked from her father to the strangers and back again, obviously confused by her parents mixed reactions to them. She hugged her fathers neck more tightly, and he gave a little squeeze in return.

Téa stood up and went to stand slightly in front of Joey, placing herself between the two men.

"Everything is fine. We're just sorting some things out"

She looked her husband in the eye. Seto held her gaze and they stared at each other for several seconds. Mai got the impression that they were somehow communicating something the rest of them weren't meant to understand. Seto's eyes flicked to Joey and then to Mai, one eyebrow slightly raised as he gave them both a long, appraising look. Eventually, he gave a slight nod and turned to leave. When he reached the door, he turned back to Téa.

"I'll be right outside." It was a statement meant for Joey and Mai rather than his wife, but Téa nodded,

"I'll be five minutes and then we can go home"

Seto nodded and left the room with his daughter, closing the door quietly.

"Well, that was thrilling" Joey grunted and shifted his weight slightly. "A real catch you got there, Téa"

Téa grimaced slightly "Well, he has his reasons. He's just looking out for me"

"Touching, really."

Téa looked up at her old friend. After all that had been said that morning, it was still no different. She shook her head sadly.

"You still don't get it, do you Joey?"

"I said I couldn't pretend to like him" His tone was defensive

"You said you would try to accept him." There was a long pause. Joey looked at Téa, his expression searching. It wasn't possible she was criticizing him for what had just transpired, was it? Years of heated rivalry could not be swallowed on a whim.

Téa picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She made her way to the door, indicating they should follow. As they emerged into the hallway they saw that, as promised, Seto Kaiba was waiting. He still had his daughter cradled in his arms and she was fast asleep against his shoulder. Téa gently stroked back the little girl's hair and smiled.

"She went out pretty much as soon as we got out the door" Kaiba said softly.

"A lot of excitement for such a little girl"

Kaiba walked away from them, down the hall. Téa looked back at Joey and Mai, indicating they should follow. As they made their way through the foyer, Téa's blonde assistant looked up from where she was sorting through some papers. Téa paused

"I'm sorry Marie, but I have to go home. I know we didn't get anything done today, but I'll call you later with some of the details and we'll set something up for tomorrow afternoon?" The blonde woman nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry to mess you around like this"

"It's okay, I don't mind"

"Well, sorry anyway. You can go home, there's nothing more to be done today"

"That's alright but I'm going to unpack a few more things"

Téa smiled "What would I do without you, Marie? Well, see you tomorrow"

"Au revoir, madame"

When they got outside onto the pavement, Kaiba was just finishing strapping his sleeping daughter into a car seat. It was a sight that brought Mai up short. Whoever thought to see such a thing? Closing the door quietly, so as not to wake Jessica, he walked around the back of the car to the drivers side, and caught sight of them coming out of the building.

Téa turned to Joey, "Look, I know that this is hard for you, but like it or not Seto and I are married. That is not going to change. We're together now no matter what, and things can't be different between us unless you accept my family." She fished in her bag for something.

"Here's the number for my cell phone. When you want to talk, give me a call" She handed him a card with a phone number and the words "Téa Kaiba" printed on it in elegant silver script. She gave Mai a card accompanied by a much friendlier "call me?" and then she got into the car.

Joey looked up and caught the level gaze of his rival across the roof of the car. Seto Kaiba stared at him a moment longer with an unreadable expression on his face, and then got into his car. Joey and Mai stepped back as the engine started and the car pulled away from the curb.

As the Kaiba family drove away down the road, Joey turned to Mai.

"What now?"

* * *

The next morning, Téa sat out on a terraced area overlooking the extensive gardens. It had rained during the night and the air was cool and fresh. As she watched her daughter play on the still-damp-lawn, Téa mused on the previous days events. It was certainly not the way she would have had them meet again, but somehow she was relieved to have it out of the way. She had gotten over the initial hurdle, and it had given her the little push she needed to get things together. 

She wondered if Joey and Mai had told the others about their meeting, then shrugged that thought away. She would speak with them all very soon, regardless. Leaning back in her chair she took a deep breath and smiled as she caught a hint of her husband's cologne. Turning her head slightly, she saw him leaning against the doorframe. He smiled as he caught her eye and walked out onto the terrace, barefoot she noted with a smile, and leaned down to kiss her.

As he took a seat next to her, Téa turned her full attention to him. He had only just gotten out of bed after an extensive lay-in 'till seven-fifteen. He hadn't joined her in their king sized bed until almost four, and he looked refreshed from the extra rest he had allowed himself. While his eyes were focused on their daughter out on the lawn, hers moved over him lazily taking in the mussed hair, relaxed posture and t-shirt thrown on over some blue cotton pajama bottoms.

He eventually turned his head towards her and they held each others gaze for a moment. She saw the shift in his expression and knew what was coming.

"So what are you going to do about your friends?" She found that the question didn't bother her as much today as it had previously. She shrugged

"Talk to them, I suppose. I think I might call Yugi today. I really want to see him all of a sudden" A soft smile graced her lips.

She saw the muscle in Seto's cheek twitch at the mention of his old rival's name. She had to suppress a grin. Looking round her caught her eyes and smirked that annoyingly beautiful smirk, the one that let her know exactly what she was thinking and that he didn't care. She took it in good humor, as she often did with his more annoying traits. He sighed and looked away from her again.

"What about your parents?"

That _was _a sore point. Téa bit her lip. She knew that she had to speak to them, but they had cut her so deeply…she knew that they hadn't looked for her after she'd left. Too disgraced and hurt by her irresponsibility. Still, they were her parents and she missed them. She had especially missed her mother during her pregnancy. She had been young and scared, and she had desperately wanted her mother to hold her and tell her that everything—the sickness, the cravings, the hot flashes and the mood swings—were perfectly normal and that this was a magical time in her life. But she hadn't been there, and Téa had felt terribly alone. Seto had been wonderful, but he couldn't understand what she was going through and he knew it. Still, he had gotten her through, and she loved him all the more for it. Sighing, she wrapped her silk robe tighter around herself,

"I don't know. I'll have to think about how I approach that one. I mean, what do I do? Knock on the door and say 'Hey! I know I haven't spoken to you in almost four years but I'd like you to know the child you insisted I get rid of'." She sighed again. Seto took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If you want, I'll come with you when you go to see them"

Téa smiled "That's tempting but this is something I have to do alone." Seto nodded his understanding and gently kissed her palm.

They were interrupted by a maid laying breakfast on the terrace table. As Seto poured himself a cup of coffee, Téa sliced some toast into small pieces.

"Jessica, breakfast!"

The little girl ran up the stone steps and climbed into her fathers lap, taking a piece of toast that her mother had cut for her. Seto kissed her soft brown hair and picked up the paper that had been laid on the table along with breakfast. Unfolding it, he glanced at the front page and swore quietly.

"Seto!" Téa hissed, looking at their three-year-old daughter, who was now looking up at her father with large eyes, aware that he had said a 'naughty' word. Seto didn't say anything, only scanned the paper with a deep frown. At last he handed it over to his wife

"Looks like you may have to talk to your parents sooner than you think."

Téa stared at the paper in shock. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Right there on the front page was a picture of the three of them getting out of their car, with a smaller inset of Téa sitting on the pavement holding Jessica. The headline read:

**"_Seto Kaiba's wife and daughter attacked in public. Exclusive pictures on page 2"_**

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter 3, especially those of you who left some form of constructive criticism, it's always helpful when others let me know the things I missed.**

**Since review replies aren't allowed to be posted with chapters anymore, you can catch the replies at www DOT enemylines DOT livejournal DOT com.**


End file.
